


dear mami (i fell in love)

by mayadrinkswater



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayadrinkswater/pseuds/mayadrinkswater
Summary: in which camila tells her mom how she fell in love with lauren (i really enjoyed writing this haha)
Relationships: Camila Cabello & Lauren Jauregui, Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	dear mami (i fell in love)

_ Dear Mami, _

_ I came home to stay this summer. Dinah told me I should because it’s been ten years, Papi said it was because Sofi missed me. _

Camila smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around Sofia as she walked out of the airport, “Hey Sof!”

“Kaki!” She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her older sister tightly. “I haven’t seen you since Christmas!”

“I know,” Camila replied, pulling apart from her sister, “You’ve gotten really big, Sof.”

Sofia rambled on about how she was going to introduce Camila to all of her friends, but all Camila could think about was her father, who was leaning against the car watching his two daughters reunite for the first time in six months.

Camila had been at school in California for the past four years, and she was now graduated and able to come home and stay home.

_ I had to secure living somewhere, luckily, Dinah had a friend that lives in Miami that she said needed a roommate. _

Camila met Lauren within a week of being home. They were set to move into their apartment, a two-bedroom one-bathroom base level apartment with a slightly dated kitchen and lots of windows.

Lauren was kind but obviously closed off. Camila, being the introvert she was, didn’t mind much, the less maintenance when it came to a roommate the better in her book. The only communication they had was brief texts asking what time the other would be home or if it’d be cool to have someone over.

Everything was relatively simple, Dinah came up for a week and crashed on the couch at one point, which both girls didn’t mind, Lauren’s friends came over frequently and they’d drink and watch movies, and Camila’s friend Ally would invite Camila to her bakery and Camila would always come home with treats that were gone in a few days. 

Lauren was easy and so was Camila.

_ God, Mami, if you saw her. She’s the most beautiful person that I’ve ever laid my eyes on. She has these ridiculous green eyes that shift with her moods, this gorgeous black hair that looks effortlessly beautiful even if some would call it sloppy. And she has tattoos that are so her, I love every single one of them. _

Camila knew she was gay pretty young, and it was never a big thing in their house. Alejandro was just as protective with the girls that Camila would bring home as he’d be with any boys.

Before she came out, she invited her friend, Shawn, over, and her dad almost went crazy on him. Shawn and she laugh about it now, because that’s how they both came out at the same time.

Camila scrunched up her nose at the accusation, saying, “Papi, I don’t like boys,” and Shawn said that  _ she _ didn’t like boys,  _ he _ did. 

Camila could say with certainty that her father was extra wary of the friends she brought home from that point on, but all in all, he was pretty tame about the whole situation. He was especially tame when she brought Lauren over to help babysit Sofia, saying that Lauren was “a nice girl, Mija, much quieter than Dinah.”

Camila laughed, she knew her father loved Dinah, but even Camila could find herself a little overwhelmed at Dinah’s endless energy sometimes.

_ You would love her, Mami. And she’d love you, too. She’s such a loving person, you should see the way she treats Sofi when she visits. _

“I can’t do that again,” Lauren forfeited, collapsing onto the worn-out gray couch in the Cabellos’ living room. “Sofia wins.”

“It’s ‘cause you’re old!” Sofia taunted, a smile across her face, “Camila always fails at this game, too.”

“Yeah, because the whole point of video games is to sit around and just move your hands, not work out,” Camila commented, handing Lauren a water bottle, “Now pick something other than  _ Just Dance _ , I’ll beat you in that.”

Sofia rolled her eyes, “You guys are so boring.”

Camila grinned at her sister, “But you love me. Maybe not Lauren, she smells.”

Sofia turned up her nose at her sister, “You smell too.”

Camila’s face went eighty shades of red when Lauren whispered in her ear, “We could solve that problem together,” but brushed it off with an awkward cough and suggestion that Camila and Lauren go lay down upstairs.

(Except, they didn’t lay down.)

_ I realized that I liked her instantaneously, but it took a month of pining and bugging Dinah before she did the asking for me (which, I didn’t ask for). _

“Lauser!” Dinah greeted, walking into the small apartment and seeing Lauren sprawled out on the couch. She was just wearing a t-shirt and short shorts, obviously having returned from being outside. Her sunglasses were on the coffee table on top of her phone and she gave Dinah a frazzled expression.

“What?” She asked, and then caught sight of a very embarrassed looking Camila behind her.

“Dinah, could you not-”

Dinah shook her head at the smaller girl, “Shut up.” She then grabbed Camila’s shoulder and faced Camila to Lauren, “I’m going to teach you two oblivious lesbians something.”

Both girls flushed bright red as Dinah continued, “Camila, you like Lauren. Lauren, you like Camila. One of you ask each other on a date before I’m old and gray and can’t pick up cute boys anymore because I  _ swear _ you two would wait that long.”

Camila, words somehow not stuck in her throat, asked, “You want to go out with me?”

Lauren gave her a sheepish grin, “Yeah.”

“Alright,” Dinah wiped invisible dirt off of her hands, “My work here is done. I’ll be at the bar with Mani, we’re wing-woman-ing for each other tonight.”

_The date was perfect. Lauren brought me to a Cuban place that one of her family’s friends owns and we gorged ourselves in food and learned all these stupid things about each other. Like… did you know that Lauren has two younger siblings? And when she was in high school she was a party animal? Now she barely goes out aside from casual drinking with our friends, but… I can’t picture “party animal Lauren.”_ _Anyway, after the date, she took me back to our place and we watched movies on her laptop in her bed._

“Fucking idiots,” Lauren commented, munching on the popcorn that she had in her lap, “They’re going to get their heads chopped off.”

“Isn’t that the whole premise of the movie?” Camila asked lazily from where she was laid down on the other side of the bed, her eyes half-opened and barely tracking the blurs on the screen.

“I’ve literally never met anyone who has horror movies  _ put them to sleep, _ ” Lauren stated, turning off the laptop and finishing the last of the popcorn before settling under the covers with Camila.

“They’re stupid,” Camila said slowly, obviously exhausted, “Every single one of them. You have your main protagonist, usually one of those bitchy girls that totally deserves it, walk into their doom and expect to  _ not get killed _ . Lo, it’s the equivalent of jumping out of a plane without a parachute and being shocked when you die.”

“Well, you won’t be shocked, because you’ll be dead,” Lauren replied, snuggling up against Camila.

Camila laughed gently, wrapping her arms around Lauren, “Don’t be in a horror movie, Lo, you’ll get killed in like two minutes.”

“No way!” Lauren responded, “I’ll be the one that survives, Camz, I’m smart.”

“No, you’ll be like,  _ hi, I’m Lern Jergi. Wow, look, a knife, let me investigate. _ Boom, dead.” Camila explained, and Lauren rolled her eyes.

“Go to sleep, Camz.”

“I’m right,” Camila replied before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep, her favorite person in her arms.

_ Dinah said that if we get married that she has to be the bridesmaid. I don’t think I’m exactly ready for marriage, it’s barely been three months, but I’m definitely not afraid of spending my life with her. _

“How’re things with Lauren?” Dinah asked, sticking a finger in the cookie dough that Ally’s been working on and earning a slap on the wrist.

“Dinah, leave her alone, she’s making you cookies,” Camila chastised, “And things with Lauren are great.”

“How long has it been now?” Ally asked, mixing chocolate chips into the dough.

“Almost two months,” Camila replied, peeling her fourth banana of the day open.

“How the hell have you not overdosed on potassium?” Dinah questioned, an eyebrow raised, “You eat like… a bushel a day.”

“How the hell do you even know what potassium is?” Camila countered, and Dinah huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Fuck you, Mila, I’m a nurse. I know this shit.” Dinah replied, this time earning a smack on her arm from Ally, “Hey! Stop abusing me!”

“Stop cursing,” Ally replied quickly, now moving on to putting cookie dough on the sheet to cook, “By the way, Mila, I’m really happy for you and Lauren.”

“Be happy for  _ me _ !” Dinah exclaimed, “I brought them together!”

“Yes, Dinah, I’m very happy for you for helping them get together. So happy, in fact, that I think you’re also capable of helping me with these cookies.” Ally replied, a small smirk on her face.

Camila snorted, and the two other girls caught how when her phone buzzed with a text from Lauren, she just got happier.

_ I don’t remember a time now where I didn’t love her. We were both kind of tipsy when it happened, but the next morning, we confirmed it with each other. _

Camila came in from the bathroom and pounced on Lauren’s sleeping body.

“Camz, what?” Lauren asked quietly, voice groggy from just waking up.

“Wake up, baby, you’re going to waste the day away.” Camila pleaded, sitting up next to Lauren and pulling at the covers.

Lauren pulled back, scowling and pressing her face into Camila’s pillow, “Go away or cuddle me, I’m tired and my head hurts.”

Lauren always preferred to sleep off hangovers rather than try out the hundreds of different methods online on how to get rid of hangovers faster. Maybe Camila could get her to take Advil or drink some water, but most times Lauren would stay in bed for the first half of the day and rise to watch sitcoms and eat greasy pizza from the place down the road with Camila on the couch in their apartment for the second half.

Camila sighed, sounding like she was giving up, but instead, a second later she started placing kisses all over Lauren’s face.

“Camz,” Lauren whined, slowly blinking her green eyes open to see her girlfriend, “Stop.” It didn’t take long before she started giggling, and Camila’s heart lept at the sound.

“Fine. But you have to answer my question.” Camila replied, now straddling Lauren’s waist. Lauren steadied her with her hands, watching Camila through slow-blinking eyes and admiring how the sun coming in from the windows kissed the younger girl’s skin and made her look like she was glowing.

“Did you mean it when you said you love me last night?” She asked, placing her hands on Lauren’s hips.

Lauren’s face softened, “Of course I did. I love you, Camz.”

Camila squealed, pouncing on Lauren again and wrapping her arms around her tightly. She finally murmured against her girlfriend’s neck, “I love you, too.”

_ Mami, this summer I fell in love. I fell in love with the most caring, the most beautiful, the most intelligent woman of my dreams. I tell her about you sometimes, and she knows how much I miss you. _

_ Love, _

_ Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao _

Camila finished writing and looked over at Lauren, who’s dead asleep with her head on Camila’s knee. Camila folds the letter and tucks it into her laptop, she’ll put it away later.

“Babe,” Camila whispers, gently running her hand through Lauren’s hair and scratching her scalp, “c’mon, let’s go to bed.”

Lauren groans quietly, blinking green eyes open and looking at Camila with that look admiration that the younger girl loves so much.

She sleepily complies, putting nearly half of her weight on Camila as they go to their room. Lauren slides into a t-shirt and sleep shorts with the promise of Camila joining her in a few minutes as she snuggles into their bed.

Camila goes back out into the living room and takes the note out, putting it in an envelope and writing on it,  _ Dear Mami, I fell in love. _


End file.
